


New Beginnings

by Luthienberen



Series: Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2018 [25]
Category: The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Retirement, Sappy, Sherlock Holmes's Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: A snippet of Basil and Dawson's lives in their new home.





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for July writing prompts. Prompt No. 31 Retirement. Whether it’s Holmes and Watson retired together and enjoying the quiet life, Dawson reflecting on his adventures while living in the Mouse Soldiers Home, or some other version, set your work in the retirement era today.

Retirement had seemed an ominous prospect, even as it had been a necessity. Basil was feeling wearier with each chase and Dawson, stalwart army surgeon, was limping more frequently.

So Basil had declared retirement for them both…if Dawson would oblige in retiring with him. Dawson had been thrilled and accepted.

Now they were settled in Sussex, in the same cottage as that peculiar human pair who ambled about solving human affairs.

Basil eased his way out of their mousehole, tray laden with tea and biscuits. Sitting by the garden fence in a deck chair was Dawson.

Approaching slowly, but with senses alert, Basil was happy to reach his companion. Dawson was dozing so while he placed the tray on their makeshift table Basil eagerly observed every feature of his friend.

The silvering fur, the clear eyes creased at the corners and greyer whiskers, drooping slightly with age. All these were changes Basil cherished, for every aspect of his friend was precious.

Affection suffused Basil at the sight and sum of his observations. He placed a paw on Dawson’s shoulder.

“Dawson, tea and biscuits.”

“Hmmm?” Dawson awoke, blinking away his dreams and smiled wonderfully up at him.

“Tea my good chap.”

“Ah, thank you Basil.”

As they sipped and munched, Basil relaxed, already anticipating whatever new adventures retirement may hold for them.


End file.
